Cartridges contain powder that generates a rapidly expanding gas when combusted. When the cartridge is fired, the rapid expansion of the gas generates pressure that drives a bullet from the chamber and out of the muzzle. As the gas exits the muzzle of the firearm to the environment, the gas further expands thereby generating a report, which can be extremely loud.
Suppressors reduce the report of a firearm by controlling how the gas is exhausted. In particular, the expansion gas changes directions and expands over a larger distance and thus a longer period of time. It may be desirable to securely couple the suppressor to the muzzle. It may also be desirable to allow interchangeability whenever possible while still providing safety.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.